


Her Husband, My Whore

by AnotherAnon0



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Boot Worship, Cheating, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Power Play, Rape Fantasy, Sexuality Crisis, Short One Shot, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnon0/pseuds/AnotherAnon0
Summary: Sergei and William come to a mutual agreement.
Relationships: William Birkin/Sergei Vladimir
Comments: 13
Kudos: 11





	Her Husband, My Whore

Their agreement was a strange one. One that had been made without any actual words being exchanged. 

Rather, assessments of glances and silent acknowledgements of desire that neither one of them, at first, were quite sure had been communicated or even if they were meant to be communicating anything at all.

It started with a caught gaze. William's blue eyes hovered over the glistening exterior of Sergei's boots for a bit too long -- long enough that the Colonel noticed, curiously analysing every little detail in the virologist's strange, zoned-out look. By the time William realised he'd been watched, a small smirk had formed corner-to-corner across Sergei's scarred lips. 

That smirk stayed with William throughout his shift. While he was sitting at the dinner table across from Annette and Sherry. While he was settling down next to his wife in their big, comfortable bed for the night. While the empty hours of wakefulness had his eyes crumble a hole into the ceiling above.

He'd tried to ignore Sergei. At first, he thought he could. The man rarely visited the lab -- only to harass and abuse the virologists or bark out some order from the all-mighty board. But it was as though the caught gaze was an invitation for him, and he had come back the very next day. And then the next. And then the next. There was always a new reason to explain the visits. 

Trying to hide in his office would prove futile, as William's worst fears were quickly realised and Sergei eventually manifested there. 

At first, it was in total silence. Standing before his desk like a gruesome spectre, hands folded neatly behind his back and a quizzical, curious expression set across his deep, contoured features. William had turned the light off in his office that night, trying desperately to maintain the illusion he wasn't in the lab at all in active avoidance of what ended up occurring anyway. The darkness made Sergei look even more menacing than he usually did, if that were even possible.

William wasn't able to say anything, and Sergei didn't. He stared for a few moments, before cocking his head to the side in a small, confusing nod before turning and leaving. 

The second time Sergei penetrated the safe space that was his office, it wasn't in the calm, diminutive fashion he'd done before. 

William was entirely unprepared for the hand that would dart out and snatch his neck roughly, pulling him from his chair effortlessly and slamming him against the nearest wall. 

His reading glasses fell to the floor, cracking loudly as Sergei carelessly stepped on them in his move to inch closer, tightening his grip with every millimetre of space that disappeared between them.

_"Are you some sort of faggot?"_

" _N-no!!"_

_"Liar."_

His body had betrayed him then, in full exposure of his assailant -- erection beginning to quiver to life through his drab khaki dress pants, much to Sergei's amusement, unscarred eye glittering excitedly.

A confirmation of success for the gamble he'd taken.

Victory.

William practically melted in the Colonel's hands, comparatively tiny fingers running over the light, playful grip Sergei had around his throat. The weakness he immediately felt wash over him burned deeply in his groin, the sick fantasies he'd batted away night after night of falling vulnerable to the infinitely larger, stronger man sending electrical shocks to every erogenous zone on his body. 

The moment Sergei leaned in, hot breath batting against William's cheek -- the virologist came. It was a stain that he desperately tried to wash out in the bathroom afterwards before returning back to his wife and daughter.

It was then that their agreement had begun.

An _agreement_ , perhaps a game, perhaps a sloppy tryst -- an injection of strange in the painfully normal, mundane bore his life had become. 

They always met in William's office, though _met_ is a strong word to describe Sergei's random, unannounced _visits_. The Colonel wouldn't waste a moment in locking the door behind him, barking harsh orders William stumbled to rapidly comply with. At first, it wasn't without the stupid, little protests the dumb part of his mind told him he needed to make in order to justify everything that would come later.

_"Annette is working tonight! She cou--"_

_"Then I'll just fuck her too! I'm sure you'd love to see me rape your wife right in front of you."_

He always knew how to respond to the protests in a way that utterly shattered William's already-weak defences.

At first, William didn't know what to do, but Sergei was fortunately more merciful than he seemed in that regard. 

_"_ _Just let go, vrach..."_

It wouldn't take long for William to learn what he was expected to do, immediately stripping away his clothes and dropping to his knees. Sergei would comfortably seat himself in William's chair, thumbing curiously through the documents on the younger man's desk while his boots were thoroughly polished by the flat of William's tongue. 

Crawling, begging, slapping, spitting. It was all delightfully perverse to William, who accepted the abuse gratefully, excitedly, eagerly. 

He'd quake and shiver with delight when Sergei looped a collar around his neck, leading him down the hall on all fours.

" _Only bark, puppy! No human words."_

_"W-woof!"_

He'd sigh and groan when a well-lubricated finger punctured him, aggressively rubbing at his prostate as his bottom burned after an extended spanking session. 

_"You can't wait for me to turn your tight little cunt inside out, can you?"_

_"N-nnhhnnnn..."_

He'd cry and whimper when Sergei's fingers coiled through his blonde hair, tugging the strands roughly as humiliating slaps were pat across his beet-red cheeks, Sergei barking one or another insult in Russian at him while cum leaked out of his exposed cock. 

_"Ty moya shlyukha!"_

" _I-it hur-ts..."_

Once, Sergei had shown up at his house. The black motorcade that had brought him was so out-of-place amongst the perfectly manicured lawns of his suburban home that William immediately dreaded the next homeowner's association meeting. 

It was the first time they fucked.

Sergei had destroyed a good portion of the kitchen trying to find something to use as lubricant, settling on Annette's pastry Crisco. Even half the tin didn't make it any easier for the Colonel to slip his cock in the unwilling entrance. 

The shortening thinned in the heat of William's body and Sergei's thrusting, squelching and squirting onto Sherry's Hello Kitty bedsheets. The legs of one of her teddy bear's had been shoved in William's mouth as a makeshift gag, muffling his cries and hisses of pain.

_"Such a good daddy, eh? Do you like being desecrated in your daughter's bedroom?"_

_"Mmmphnnnnh..."_

Annette would never understand why William had a hard time settling down that night, choosing to pace the kitchen with his dinner plate in hand rather than sit down at the table. 

She would never understand why he'd chosen to do everyone's laundry that night -- stripping beds down to their mattress pads and using so much bleach and soap the smell permeated every room in the house. 

She would never understand why William slept so much better that night, no longer plagued by what he had told her were worries about the newest lab project. 

No, Annette would never understand her husband or his strange needs, but resolved to tell Sergei to perhaps tone it down next time.


End file.
